Buenos Aires
Buenos Aires The Republic of Buenos Aires, better known as Buenos Aires, was founded in 13th of January by former Retard Valley soldiers and citizens Deimonz and Fantaconvino. Used to a smaller style of living, the founders decided to build Buenos Aires as a response to Loliwood's fast expansion, rejecting the rule of both Loliwood and Sansberg states and claiming independancy for them and all people who decided to take shelter in Buenos Aires. Buenos Aires is, to this day, considered by many a bastion of the free world (and autism) of OkBuddia. History Foundation Era During this time, both founder houses were built, XXXTentacion's grave was created, and both ruleboard and nether portal were officially built. To ensure future peace with Loliwood, Buenos Aires founder Deimonz agreed to build an embassy for Loliwood to ensure the safety of Loliwood citizens in the area. Sunbotz Era A week into the city's founding, the third founder Sunbotz found his way into the new born city. Following numerous Discord sessions, the three founders decided their vast territory would take the form of a mythical republic called Argentina, based on a tale that refers to it as a country of immigrants, and tells us that "Buenos Aires" was its capital city. Late Expansion During this period, known citizens csgoroll, goldrat1 and WiderThanATwig built houses in the city. It was also in this time that the Buenos Aires Military Junta (recently composed by Fantaconvino and Deimonz) reached out to nearby settlement Shrek's Swamp, after their representants first contacted Buenos Aires through signs, indicating that they did not agree with the bridges being built, which were part of the city's plan for infrastructural expansion. After many close calls for war between the two settlements, and an ambience of mutual hostility, the leaders of both sides agreed to join forces and finish the bridge that would connect the towns. Hostilities did not cease completely after this event, but the hatred of bigger settlements like Loliwood united them in purpose. A notable cultural shift took place within this period, in which Buenos Aires went from a focus on liberty and freedom to a focus on exclusivity, following the decay of the widespread settlements of the time. Manzhou Era The Manzhou Era started after known player Manzhou found his way into Buenos Aires, bringing along, albeit indirectly, numerous changes to the town. During this era, Manzhou's house was built, the Buenos Aires marketplace was kickstarted, and user LinkGames_ built both his house and Buenos Aires port (a reference to the legendary city of mythical Argentina), along with many smaller buildings. The most notable changes of this era are the Buenos Aires castle or the more recent''' sewer system'. It is also during this period that Buenos Aires acquired its peak of fame. The Western Expansion '''The Western Expansion' period began on 14th March, 2019. It is the current period of Buenos Aires. The event that marks the beginning of this current period is the foundation of Western Buenos Aires, a new housing land built on the Taiga closest to Buenos Aires. Fairly close to the Buenos Aires castle, these new grounds hold a rather different style from the original Buenos Aires plains. The reason for this expansion lies on the rushed political switch from OKBR to YCIM predominance of March, which brought several new players and pushed settlements around the cube to advertise themselves. The Buenos Aires military junta is currently selling the plots built across Western Buenos Aires to those they deem appropiate. A document found on the ground following administrative tasks shows that many candidates have been rejected since Western Buenos Aires' opening. At the bottom of the document, a bold, red line specifies: War and Influence Status Buenos Aires has, since the beginning of its existence, remained a neutral power, declaring war exclusively to those who, in the eyes of the Military Junta, seek to subvert the free will and autism of the people. Influence Buenos Aires marked a before and after for the settlements to come. Its early rules, specifically, were designed by the founders to mark a difference between greater settlements like Sansberg. One such rule was the prohibition for building towers or any building taller than two stories of its city hall. Its early tidyness and organization of blocks (as opposed to more unrestricted building) also brought in attention. Nazi Controversy Buenos Aires has been accused of harboring high-ranking nazi officers, but the Military Junta denies the accusations. Founders Deimonz and Sunbotz are known to have worn swastikas in their uniforms while in private. No information or official statement has been released, and the controversy remains largely unaddresed. Rumors are that all of the three founders hold captive Villagers for their similarity with israelis, who are subject to numerous cock and ball torture sessions. Category:Locations Category:Places